hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Celador Virith
Backstory Celador grew up in a normal happy, for a wood elf, home of two parents and several siblings. He would always adventure out in the woods as far as possible, constantly defying his parents’ limits (only in this) of where he could and could not go. When it came time for him to strike out he did so going further than any of his living family dared. He often found employ in his passion as a guide for cartographers or scout for this or that group. Every now and then Celador would enter his name in the lottery to go to Hardholme, the possibility of exploring a new world always tempered with the dread of what living apart from nature for five years would be like. When his name came up he couldn’t believe it, the word just barely reached him before his seat was given to another, he said tearful goodbyes to his family and boarded the vessel that would take him to a new land to explore. On the journey Celador will likely have trouble being away from the forest or any natural environment for so long. He will likely spend a lot of time meditating, in physical training, and reading anything he can get his hands on. On The Ship Being around people has never been Celador’s comfort zone. Even his family which he loves was usually too much, so being trapped in a box with 11 strangers has been a huge adjustment for him. Throughout the voyage there was several times he was forced to interact with people. The diplomacy of getting approval for his greenhouse in the landing room was especially trying. How some people could live without nature for any period of time was baffling to him. He often filled his days with meditation and practicing skills he’d learned. Often he would rummage through any garbage he could find to gather remnants of any natural material that was discarded, a practice that made several people uncomfortable. Though through gathering old packages and some of the old vegetable material from his garden he had become quite proficient at making paper. Another skill that he cultivated was keeping a compost bin in a closed environment without anyone noticing. It started off very small, a little bit of food he allowed to rot under a layer of dirt that he would expose now and again. The crew often noticed the smell in the beginning, usually blaming each other for passing gas and those blamed mentioning the change in diet as a possible cause. Eventually he had a large container of fresh humus filled with worms that he had luckily scooped up in his bag of dirt. Nobody every seemed to suspect how one bag of dirt had sustained a room of plants for five years, or at least nobody ever asked him. Now on the last leg of our voyage Celador is going through the bittersweet task of cleaning out the landing room. Preserving what plants he can and storing them in his bunk to replant them on Hardholme.